Past or today
by RandomzFanfictions
Summary: Summary's will be found inside together with other facts. I hope you find my story interesting. Rated M for what's to come. (Sorry if the genres doesn't fit)
1. Chapter 1 season 1

**Author's note: **Are you up for a Fanfiction full of friendship, terror/horror and fluff? If you are you should stop looking and check mine out.

(But this fanfic might not be that good at all. Not that good at describing words or words in particular. Grammar and verbs are my enemy for a life time, and so is autocorrect. And you might think this one sucks right off, what do I really know?)

So this is a Fanfiction about Soul Eater. Kid is the main charakter 'course why not? This story will be about Kid just surviving the though reality. This will be sad. I hope.

Alright. My goals in this story will be to make someone sad or atleast imagine something when reading. I know, hard goals. But yeah, hopes are hopes. And I am stubborn.

The disclaimer? Hah, don't you people realize how stupid the disclaimer really is? Why would I, of all people, own Soul Eater? Like, you know already that someone else does. I don't get it and that's why I won't do disclaimers. Sowwie.

Warning: Death's, emotional parts, romance (If not in interest), horror/terror (Not to much), bad grammar/verbs/autocorrects, fluff! :D, Yaoi (Leave NOW if not liked), though parts, and so on. Oh yeah, and it will be much cussings. Sorry.

Changes: The story goes out over that there are two kinds of people called meisters and weapons, and that there's a school for just their kind to gather up 99 souls and one witch soul to become ultimate. Well yeah, that will be true in this story. But when it come's to Kid and the others, it changes. Kid doesn't have his OCD, he doesn't have any parents, Lord Death is just a stranger to him, first he lives alone somewhere out on the Nevada desert and tries to survive. He finds the school then, I can't tell more. :I But Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki doesn't know Kid, and Kid has only heard about them. Liz and Patty comes in when Kid starts at the D.W.M.A.

Kid's OOC in this story, and if that now goes on your nerves, bye~. :/ But not completely though.

And now, the love pairings:

Kid x Soul (Course why not? They are perf! *^*) **But in the beginning Soul and Maka loves eachother**

BlackStar x Tsubaki (Course they are also perf together! :D)

Maka x OC (... Maybe they'll be perf together, what do I know. I don't even know how the OC shall be yet. But to ensure witch realation (Homo, bi or straight. _No worry I respect all of them _:3) It's a boy. :I

The the "super" friendship pairings:

EVERYONExEVERYONE duuuh.

Feels like I am just rumbling. Let's just... Get this started.

...

After this short summary :D

Summary 1: Hearing weird things at night in a desert, hearing voices when alone, fighting and struggeling with the harash reality. Kid has it though. His life hasen't been the way it should have been. Everything turned upsidedown when his parents died, and when people started avoiding him course he was just that kind of kind, a shinigami.

End of summary 1! :D

Now listen. This will be grouped like seasons. Right now this is season 1. When I've written 5 more, it changes into season 2 and another summary will be written. :3

Sounds odd I know. But let get this writing started.

* * *

**Chapter 1 season 1.**

Kid's P.o.v

It was night. The Nevada desert laid cold and silent as I slowly faded into sleep. The vision got blurryer and blurryer. At the spot where I laid it was warm. I was simply just laying at the sand, with a realaxed body. I had a bag where some of my old things where, next to me. With no roof over my head or protection from scorpions, I just laid there. No words. No sounds. Just my heartbeats and breaths, and some cold breezes.

I've been walking around in the desert for mounths now, but nothing to be found. No place to sleep, or maybe even stay. But I was poor. And I bet there's no city around Nevada either. If there was, it would probably be for filthy rich people.

*short flashback*

_When I had a home, I was surrounded by rich people. Nearly everyone in that small town loved their fashion and how they kept ignoring the poor, sick and hurted people. Beside me... I hated them from the deepest depths of my heart._

Some rich lady: "Hey! Stop that you brat!"

Kid: "Uhm, sorry.."

The rich lady: "A sorry doesn't work! Punishment!"

_I was always the one they pointed towards when something broke in that enourm house of theirs. I was always the one they blamed as well. I used to remember that it was hell. But then always, when they did, either mom or dad protected me from their harash words. I.. I still love them too._

Random rich lady: "YOU FILTHY RAT! To even break something so darn precious!"

Kid: "I'm terribly sorry ma'a-"

*Huge push*

Random rich male: "You should know that a "i'm sorry" doesn't work!"

Kid: "Well, I have nothing else to say!"

Random rich male: "You sure have something else to say than a childish "I'm sorry"?!"

*Door opens* *Silence*

Kid: "*Gasps* dad!"

Kid's father: "I hear some people are talking trash about my son eh?"

_He sure was helpful. He was my true hero. I always walked and thought about how it was to.. Loose him._

*Flashback ends*

And just course I actually did loose him, I am here today. Laying in the sand of an endless desert, without food or water. Same to my mom. She was also very precious to me, since she made my clothing and food. She also where always there to hear me out, then I lost her to and felt completely hopeless.. Like in this very moment.

Suddenly, when I was just drifting into sleep, a huge CRASH was heard and I shot up. I looked feriously around me for something to be seen.. But there was nothing. It started to creep me out. That sound didn't even sound normal. It was like something or someone threw something hard and heavy, but how? Sand doesn't make huge crash sounds right?

I then, after a while of thinking, decided to shake it off and go back to sleep, when a whispering voice was heard. Not a creepy one this time. It was like a whisper from my mom.

Once I heard it my eyes widen and I became frozen. I didn't twinch one bit and my eyes where looking around the area that I was able to see just then. I swallowed quite some times and my nerves didn't calm down once. All I heard now was the whistle of the winds drifting by. After some time of breathing in and out, I sat up and looked around. No movements or anything to be seen. I skratched my head and tilted it to the left, thinking that I might be going crazy.

But I wouldn't be suprised if I already was. No food or water in weeks makes you haluzinate, and that's probably what I am doing. I grabbed the sand underneath me and forced myself to go to sleep faster so that I wouldn't be able to hear more of the crazyness.

And I then fell deep asleep onto the mysterious desert, Nevada.

Maka's P.o.v

I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs, and the alarm clock going not-stop. I pushed the snooze button on the alarm clock and yawned. At the door opening stood Soul, holding a plate. I smiled tiredly at my partner and yawned once again. Soul started to walk inside and putted the plate on my legs that where covered by the blanket.

I looked down onto the breakfirst and started at it for a while, until I got shocked and the plate flew in the air and down onto the floor. The silence then became huge.

I started to cold sweat.

"Maka.. Was that really nessesary?" Soul then annoyingly asked. I shaked my head and laughed tiredly.

"It shocked me that you actually made something good this time," I answered, then stood up and walked to my closet. Soul walked out of the room and quietly closed the door. I pouted when I was alone and looked down at where I dropped the bacon and the eggs.

"They really looked delicious..." I whispered for myself then turned to open the closet up. I looked at my many different clothings to find the school uniform and found it under a pair of stockings. I grabbed the uniform and putted it on in the bathroom. When I was done I smelled more bacon and eggs when I got out.

That also made my stomach growl. I was patheticly hungry. I walked to the kitchen where Soul actually stood and made breakfirst. I could stand there and watch him all day. This was so unusual.

"Hungry?" He then suddenly asked with a grin on his face. It was a teasing grin. I pouted and pretended to not be, but my stomach said other words.

"Uh," I said when Soul looked at me and was about to laugh but held the chuckle inside.

"Maka, you don't need to lie," He then said and smiled, taking out another plate and putted some bacon and eggs on. It was so odd. It felt like we where a family... Why? Soul usually makes me do the breakfirst. This was so amusing still so weird. No, uncomfortable.

"Why?" I then asked. Soul looked over at me from the corner of his eyes, not leaving the place so that it doesn't burn.

"Why? Well, I just felt like it," He simply said, and a huge, wide grin appeared on my face and I said

"Thank you."

Shinigami sama's P.o.v

"I can sense it! I SWEAR!" I shouted. With DrStein and Spirit in the same room, looking terrefied, I stood and watched the mirror as if something was glaring at me. Or no, someone was calling me with wavelenght. Something..

"What can you sense sir?" Spirit asked in curiousity. I turned around and sighed.

"I can sense another soul wavelenght but don't know where.. And I don't know why I can sense it and not you.." I said, but stopped and a thought striked me.

"Sir?" Stein asked. I then bowed down my head and started to chuckle at my stupidness.

"Sir?!" Spirit paniced, but I stopped him with a hand and tears from laughing fell from my eyes.

"N-no worry," I tried. I sobbed then swallowed.

"..."

"You sure?" Stein asked and then broke the silence.

"Yeah, I just figured out why I can sense the wavelenght and not you," I explained. Both Spirit and DrStein tilted their heads.

"Course this person's a Shinigami, that's why," I said in a goofy kind of way but Spirit's face got pale and Stein swallowed.

"You sure that's fine?" Spirit asked, as a whisper. I laughed and walked forward, patting them both on their shoulder and continued to walk forward, but stopped and turned around when I was at the door and said

"No, it isn't."

Kid's P.o.v

I woke up at the same place but I was covered in sand, so I stood up and started to shake everything off. When I stood up I looked around for my small bag, but it where no where. I started to panic and I digged in the sand. Where was it? Where is it?!

"DAMMIT!" I then shouted and laid down onto the same spot again, but on my back this time. I looked at the sky and saw the clouds moving. Tears then appeared and I felt my heart pound so hard that I had it hard to breathe. Why did this have to happen to just me?

Dad died becous of me. I can swear it. Tha day when I just walked into my room after school and found him hanging lifelessly over the windows edge. The same day I fought with a guy at school course he said that my father would be dead when I came home, just couse he got to stand up for me all the time.

I remember how broken I was, and the tears didn't stop at all. I even cried and screamed out loud. Of course I woke mom up and well, we both cried out loud. She hugged me and I hugged her.

Blood was sliding down my father's back and the wind outside made his hair flow sadly.

I still, today, wonder who did it. Then mom died some days after. I presumed it was suicide since a knife was beside her hand, witch was open. And the kinfe was bloody.

Also after a school day. But she laid on the kitchen floor, blood smudged everywhere and I think I ran away that day. The pain that it caused my lungs was undearable and I cried. I never stopped. I just cried my eyes out when flashbacks of good times with them both flashed everywhere. I slipped and I then found myself on a desert and well, here I am.

The bag had a photo of us three, smiling happily and standing tight together. Then I had my dad's precious small sculpture of a mermaid that he made for me, and my mom's precious CD with songs that she used to love. Now that bag with those things are go-..

Just when I gave up on everything, I looked to the right with teary eyes and saw the bag hanging on a sharp shaped stone. My eyes shone up and I tgrew myself on my feets and grabbed the bag. Everything was there. A small, small smile appeared and happy tears came instead of sad ones. I then let myself fall back and onto the sand with wide spread arms and tears going non-stop,

as I watched the clouds move. And once again, I felt lonely.

But I felt just a little happier than usually. If only I could feel the feeling of having a family once again. And the thing I've never had, friendship.

Lord Death's P.o.v

I started to walk fastly through the corridors of the D.W.M.A and of course, I got attention by a certain person.

"YAAAHOOO! Lord! How are ya?" BlackStar said while walking towards me with Tsubaki tight behind. I sighed and started to walk again.

"Sorry BlackStar. I got to take care of something important right now," I said too. BlackStar tilted his head as he watched me go and I saw him shrugg and continued to walk usually again.

_Why does it have to be today? Damn you, other shinigami._

I was just about to leave the school when Sid toutched my shoulder. My eyes under my mask darkened and I soon fell out in a rage.

"Sir. Should any one of us acompany you?" Sid asked and I calmed down and shaked my head and tried to smile.

"You sure?" He asked again, and I sighed.

"Yes Sid, I'm sure. A shiniagmi should be taken care by another one only, and well, I got to hurry since he can start to move and then it'll be harder for me to find him," I explained then continued to walk towards the stairs. Sid nodded and got back to what he was doing from the beginning. I flew away in the sky and started to search the area. I felt that he wasn't that close, but yet he was. Like in the middle of outside and not. Maybe.. By that stone!

I hurried up and flew towards the direction that the stone should be but when I was there, he wasn't there. Or the shiniagmi wasn't. So I decided to look somewhere else but then stopped when I heard something moan or growl. I looked down once again and saw that the sand moved and a really thin boy grasped for air above the sand. The boy had three clear white stripes across his hair on one side and trashy clothes. It was a brown shirt that was nearly ripped apart and his pants was too. Then when I was calmly looking at him and wondering what he was doing there, I got the wavelenght again. And it pointed towards the young boy down in the sand. I sighed and flew down on the sand again, to get a terrefied expression from the pale shinigami.

When I was a little bit closer, his eyes had golden colour. It was a rare eye colour for a shinigami to have. I stared to slowly move towards him. He got away from his spot and his back was now toutching the stone behind him. He covered his eyes with his hands and his legs shaked. With slightly widen eyes I was as close to him as possible and my heart started to shiver in pain. I then realized this was out of my league. If I took another step forward I would disapear and my soul covering the city would break..

"Uhm.." I then heard and I looked down at the boy. He had stopped shaking and he wasn't as scared anymore. But his right eye was twitching now and then. He had an open mouth and grasped for air. Did he have the same effect? By being near me?

"I.. Uh.." He tried. The pain I had was to unbearable for me to be able to speak. I just looked into his golden eyes and listened, even though it was annoying since I came to kill or chase him away. But now when he's like only a teenager, the plan changed.

"I'm sorry.." He said. And my eyes widen more. _What the hell did he mean with that? Why was he apologizing?!_

"huh?" I got out. The kid looked up at me in startle and swallowed.

"I mean.. For.. C-causing you pain," He explained and then suddenly places a hand on his chest. _No, it can't be like this. I should take him to the D.W.M.A and ask him questions there after recovering.._

"You're coming with me," I was able to get out and I grabbed the teenager's arm wrist and the pain stroke through my body. I am so not used to this, I thought. When the thin and easily-dragged boy got up on his feet he fell easily down again and winched in pain. He had no strenght and his legs seemed to be swollen and slightly broken. So I crarried him bridal style all the way back home instead, and the young shinigami wasn't saying a word and seemed to be scared. I held in a chuckle since I wasn't able to not laugh. He's worried for nothing.

Maka's P.o.v

"Hurry up Soul! We are already late to the school!" I shouted behind me. It seemed that Soul was out of breath and panted heavily behind me.

"But why run full speed Maka? So not cool," Soul bickered. I laughed then showed my tounge a little. This made Soul get irritaded and forced himself to run faster. I smiled in a proud manner.

"Smile while you can Maka," Soul said teasingly and I slightly gave him a cheerful push to the side, and he gave it back. But when we where about to run up the long stairs, I saw Lord Death fly above us with someone in his arms. From where I could see, the person that Lord Death was carrying had swollen red legs. I got curious and so did Soul.

I grabbed Soul's hand and he looked at me in startle.

"Let's find out," I said and grinned. Soul did so to and we ran up the stairs full speed, not stopping. We where holding hands the whole time too, so that Soul didn't loose the speed. It was fun until BlackStar an Tsubaki walked in front of us, without noticing us, and we accedently slided into them. We all flew into the wall and BlackStar was the on to say:

"MAKA! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! YOU PUSHED THE ONE AND ONLY BLACKSTAR INTO A WALL!.. Oh and hey Soul."

Tsubaki and Soul facepalmed and I slayed my hard cover book down onto BlackStar's head saying:

"It was Soul's fault too."

BlackStar mumbled something then got up again and duster his shirt off. Then crossed his arms and pouted with his mouth. Soul walked up to him and they did a high five with eachother. Then I looked at Soul and he looked at me an we both nodded.

"BlackStar.. Did you see Lord Death fly or walk by?" Soul asked and BlackStar started to think. BlackStar then hated to shake his head but he did. I asked Tsubaki but she shaked her head too. Me and Soul looked at eachother again then started to run. Without me or Soul noticing BlackStar and Tsubaki following us, we ran towards Lord Death's office.

Soul knocked on Lord Death's door and I wasn't expecting BlackStar and Tsubaki to stay next to us. I sighed and tried to keep my annoyance down as Soul scolded BlackStar for not telling them that they followed.

Then, in the middle of bickering, the huge metal door opened and there stood Lord Death. We all looked at eachother before cleaning our throaths. Soul was the first one to talk.

"Lord Death, hello."

"Hey Soul."

"Hehe, hey. Uhm. I and Maka kind of saw you fly above us with someone in you-"

Soul wasn't capable to finish the sentence before the door closed shut. Everyone yelped a little and I crossed my arms, being suprised over Lord Death's behaviour.

"Now he made me more curious," I said out loud and everyone turned to look at me. BlackStar and Tsubaki was still really confused. Soul and I then explained what we saw and BlackStar turned curious as well. Tsubaki on the other hand just smiled.

Kid's P.o.v

I woke up in some kind of room. I didn't remember what happened, only that I met the weird cloak guy that was another shinigami and that he carried me somewhere. After that everything went black.

Am I somewhere dangerous? Will something dangerous happen to me? The place or room was dark and only sunshine shone through a small window. There was a bed and a sink in the room. Since I am a shinigami I had better dark vision. But why was I laying beside the bed? Weird..

Is this the guy's place? That cloak mans place?

The door into the room suddenly started to sprassle like it was some chains attatched to keep the door shut and soon the metal door opened and there stood a wierd looking man.

Smoke was covering the room's roof and when the man entered I saw him clearer.

He had a screw going through the head.. And stitches all over him, even on his lab-coat.

Wait, LAB COAT? Don't tell me he's a mad man like in the movies I used to watch. He smiled with a cigar in his mouth and he tilted his head, putting his bony hand onto the screw, and the sound from the screw was heard. Everytime he turned the screw I flinched and shivered. Just thinking that it went through his head made me insanely scared. He then took some steps towards me and he changed his glasses to get a better look at me. His eyes was creepily Yellow and my eyes was widen. This might sound crazy, but I want to go back to the Nevada desert.

The lab man leaned forward and grabbed my face. Tears escaped my eyes and he softly chuckled.

"You don't need to be so damn terrefied," He said, and then it was like all the fear drained out of me and disapeared. I swallowed and nodded, still unsure if I would be able to trust the guy. He then looked at my legs and his "mad man" face disapeared and turned into a corncerned face.

"Those legs seems painful," He said and then firmly grabbed my foot to see if it hurted when he lifted it up, and it sure did. I even bited my lip to not scream and this seemed to make the man irritaded and stomped onto my hand on the floor and a scream of agony escaped my mouth as tears of shame also came flowing from my eyes.

"I am trying, TO HELP YOU. Then I want to know if it hurts or not," The guy said seriously after that I calmed down. My thoughts went crazy and I woundered why he helped me.

I haven't done anything to deserve help from someone else.

"So SCREAM when it HURTS!" The man said and shunk the foot down onto the floor hard and I screamed out in more agony. He sighed and let the foot go, then did the same with the other leg. I cried out everytime and wanted him to just stop. But I didn't beg for it, couse if I am going to be honest, I wanted to walk again.

The guy, after cleaning some of my mental wounds and sewing some wounds together he looked straight at my really feared face. The pain had been going through me all the time when he cleaned, checked my legs and sewed my wounds. I shouted into his face when he looked at me, causing him to fall backwards.

"YOU DARN IDIOT!"

And it just came. Afterwards I looked so confused and regretted what I said. He was only trying to help me..

"Right.." He said and lightened another cig. He sat in front of me and blew the smoke into my face. I coughed and fanned the smoke away from my face with my hands.

"You are not some kind of guest here ya know," He explained. I knew that already. From the first time he entered.

"And Lord Death sees you as some intruder," He said afterwards. Lord Death? Who's that?

"But he asked me to treath you, so you should be thankful. Not saying that I am a darn idiot."

I felt the shame cover me and I bited my lip again, suddenly feeling iron taste in my mouth. I didn't care and just bited deeper. It was then the guy grabbed my jaw and saw the blood tickeling wound on my lip. He sighed and then grabbed my shoulders.

"Lord Death doesn't see you as an guest, but I do. You're still a child and biting your lip makes it only worse," He said. My eyes was widen and he un-grabbed my shoulders. The he tried to get the smoke away from my face. I had a bowed down head and I tried to not let any tears fall. The stinging sensation from everywhere on my body hurted and the lip wound wasn't helping, as he explained.

"Why do you see me as an guest?" I asked. The guy sighed and said

"I'm a doctor. I care deeply for every patient I get to have," He said. I nodded my head weakly and slowly in understatement.

"W-what's your name?" I then dared to ask. The smoking guy kept quiet for some time but then smiled and said:

"My name's doctor Franken Stein, or just Stein."

Stein raised himself and told me that Lord Death - apperantly the guy who carried me here - was soon going to ask me some few questions. I nodded then the guy, Stein, left the room. The room was soon covered in darkness again, as I took a quick nap.

* * *

**I totally bet this beginning was slow and boring, right? But rest assured. I really hope it get's better some chapter's in. And it was short right? I bet it was :I**

**But yeah, this was CHAPTER 1. You can leave a review if you feel like it, and tell me what I should do to make this story better. Critism? Bring it Britney. **

**So, yeah. I was pretty proud anyways. This is the first time ever writing a Fanfiction so I hope it wasn't to lame. :I I kind of lied there now, sorry, I meant that this is the first ever PUBLISHED Fanfiction that I've done. :D **

**Alright, that's all. And I'll try to be quick on the updating thingy. I swear.**

**~ RandomzFanfictions ~**


	2. Chapter 2 season 1

**Author's Note:** Decided to start writing CHAPTER 2 straight of. :3 I got bored so I thought, hey! Why not start writing a long CHAPTER instead of sulking?! :D and here I am. Alive and well! :D

Right. If you want to know the warnings and the summary, you can always check CHAPTER 1 again. Why does my autocorrect write "chapter" as "CHAPTER"?! Dammit. Welp. Can't help that darn autocorrect..

So, shall we start writing this chapter now then? I bet you want me to...

Alright. For that one follower I have. :3 Or maybe also guest readers. :3 I'm writing this for all of you that even consider to LOOK at my "summary" :D

So let's write this with proudness! (/*^*)/

* * *

**Chapter 2 season 1.**

Shinigami's P.o.v

I saw Stein walk in through the huge door all proud. I asked if everything was okey and he nodded without hesitation. I sighed and asked if he was ready for my questioning, and the pain still scarved like a pain in the neck. Stein didn't answer on this and I thought something was problematic.

"Stein?" I asked. When I did, Stein turned around with the most serious face I've ever seen.

"Lord Death.." He started. I reacted and waited for Stein to continue.

"Yes Stein?" I asked.

"Can't that boy join Shibusen?" He asked and directly my hand feriously raised into the air and was about to slam down onto Stein's head when I realized it was only a question. A mere question. The hand shook and Stein breathed out. Me too and I said "sorry" before turning heels and walking towards the outdoor. Stein then shouted when I was just about to grabb the door handle.

"Lord Death! YOU GOT TO CONSIDER OTHER'S OPPINIONS TO! Just so you know that!"

I sighed and walked out the entrance and down to where the Shinigami should be.

Kid's P.o.v

My eyes slowly shutted open as I heard heavily forced footsteps coming towards my room. I sat up and started to breath in and out slowly. The bed wasn't that comfortable but it was something.

I soon heard the chain's that unlocked the door again and my pulse reised. It dunked so hard that it hurted. And there it was again, the same pain I felt when I first met "Lord Death". My breathing stopped and it became hard t breathe, then my left eye started to twinch. I didn't know why thou.

The door opened and there stood the man called "Lord Death". Judging from his appearance he was irritaded or annoyed. I yelped and fell of the beds edge, pushing myself towards the cold stone wall behind me as I watched the figure in front of me.

He seemed to clean his throath and closed the door behind him. The darkness was now taking over and my eyes widen. I wanted the light.

"I see that you are fine..." He started. His voice seemed darker than when I met him first, out in the desert. My nervousness was taking over and sweat slided down my cheeks.

"Yeah.." I answered quietly. The man - Lord Death - walked closer to me and sat down in front of me like that guy named Stein did.

My whole body shaked. How is it possible? How can I be so darn scared of everything? Maybe It's couse I lost the most important persons in my life? I don't know. Maybe it is couse I think It's this person in front of me now that murdered father? No, it can't be. He's scary but not that frightening.

Just start up with the questions. Please..

"What's your name?" Lord Death asked suddenly. I swallowed and pinched my left arm with my right hand.

"My name's .. Uh.. D-Death the Kid," I answered silently.

"I didn't hear you," Lord Death answered. I yelped in reaction to his sharp voice and said my name clearer this time.

I saw Lord Death nodd and then coughed. Was he in pain? I was anyways.

"Right," Lord Death said.

There was a long silence in the room after that. Neither one of us talked. I tried to change position when I felt a glare right at me.

"Why are you here? Why where you at the desert? Are you planning anything with destruktion involved?" He asked. My eyes widen and even my eyes began to shake. I was going to answer when Lord Death interupted once again.

"Are you evil? Do you want to kill people?! Are you only pretending to be scared?! What's in the bag? Are there weapons in it?! .. ANSWER ALREADY!"

I screamed. I just straight out screamed and covered my ears with my hands as I shaked my head side to side. The scream was heard through the whole building.

Maka's P.o.v

We walked calmly around the corridors outside our classroom. Me, Soul, Tsubaki and BlackStar, when a earstinging scream was echoing through the whole building. Every student covered their ears and some shouted in agony.

What the hell is going on?! I thought.

Lord Death's P.o.v

I was stunned. The power from this little boy shinigami's voice was shockingly effective. My ears stung and I decided to make him stop somehow. I know that I triggered something so this was my responsebility.

I grabbed his shoulder's and then knocked him out by taking forhead to forhead. The scream was gone and I felt horrible. I know that those questions I placed on him was important but I didn't think they would hurt him. Who is he? Did his past do something?

I know that something was off anyway.

Kid's P.o.v (Some time later)

I woke up once again to the sound of a known voice. It was Stein and he was yet again checking my wounds. Next to him stood Lord Death and I was confused. I then felt my forhead burning up and pounding. And then I remembered me screaming.

"You still got to answer my questions," was the first thing I heard from Lord Death. I calmed down and realized that I got to. Stein then left the room with his things packed again and glared back towards Lord Death's back then walked out and closed the door behind him.

I sighed and sat up at the bed edge, calmed.

"Right," I said. Lord Death then listened to my story.

"For the first, I didn't know where I where and I just ended up in the desert after running away from my home. I am not planning anything that involves destruktion or anything in that way. And I can't say that I'm good, but I am not evil. I can make sure that I am not couse I would NEVER kill a person or another shinigami. Not even animals or something that way. And no, I am not pretending to be frightened, course I was and still are. And i'm sorry, but what's in my bag is not something I can straight of say. But I can ensure there's no weapons. Since I never kill anything or anyone."

With that answer, Lord Death was quiet for a looong time. I looked another direction and felt tears burn behind my eyelids.

"I see.." Lord Death said and broke the silence.

"But I still got to see what's in the bag. I can't simply trust you like that."

I lost my breath when I heard what he said and grabbed my bag tightly close to my chest, giving him a warned look. This made Lord Death slightly scared but he calmed down quickly as he sighed and said:

"Please. Don't see me as a monster.."

Lier, I thought.

But I didn't stop staring at him. I've decided to never let anyone toutch or see my parents things.

"Come on..." Lord Death tried. My stare was still studyying what he really wanted. A lie can be seen by many things.

"As well as I can't trust you," I simply said, and I realized my voice was really shiver-sounding. And that it cracked a little.

"Then I'll presume you don't have any guns or knifes or WORSE in that bag of yours," Lord Death said and I swallowed. Bad move..

Lord Death's P.o.v

In the blink of an eye I saw Kid swallow hardly after the phrase I just said. This if for protection, I thought, then litteraly attacked him with my hands. I gripped his armwrists and held them onto the cold stone wall. His eyes was as widen as they could be and I really felt like a monster as I told him to not think of me as. Screw that now..

"Sorry," I whispered. Then I quickly grabbed both his hands with one hand and the other grabbed there bag haning around his shoulder. I simply opened it up and violently taking out what was inside. In the second that I did, I looked up at Kid and no struggle was found. I raised and eyebrow not bothering to look at what I was holding just yet.

But what I was met with was a sign I wouldn't forget. His face had darkened to 200% worse then when I first tried to get him to show his stuff, and his golden eyes was sharp and it was somehow scarving through my eyes. Even my face expression changed under the mask. And the shadows made it hard for me to even breathe properly while looking at him. I then shaked my head and looked at what I held. And that made me move my other hand as well, and Kid fell to the floor with a thud.

I froze. In the hand was three things only. A small mermaid statue, a CD with old hits on and ... A picture frame with a picture in it. Just when I was about to take a closer look at the picture I felt - probably Kid's - hand grabb my foot wrist really, really, really tight.

I shockingly looked down and I suddenly lost my footing and fell down. Kid then got up and grabbed the things I held. He walked over to a corner as I calmly sat up. Sobs where able to be heard and I was slightly confused. I didn't quite see what was on the picture since my eyes are quite bad in darkness, but it got to be something really bad. He was shooting deadly stares at me as I tried to stand up again.

"I oppose that you really doesn't trust me now do you?" I asked. Then rubbed my backhead carefully. He was still looking at me.

"Sorry. But if It's to any relief, I didn't see the picture," I tried. This only made it worse.

"You didn't huh?" He said as a cold breeze swooshed in from the small window.

"No.." i answered. Quite unsure if he'll attack me now or if he's just gonna glare. Then all of a sudden I heard familiar running footsteps coming closer. I reacted and looked towards the door then at Kid again.

"Just.. I'm sorry ok? I'll try to fix this situation somehow, I still have one question left. Or no, two. So calm down, I won't attack you like that again," I said and then started to un-chain the chain lock and walk out closing it after me.

Darn those kids, I thought.

Maka's P.o.v

I know that there's been some time since that insane scream broke out and made a few student visit Stein, but I want to know why Lord Death hasen't been around when he's supposed to, or who or what made that crazy scream! Soul's left ear even started to bleed dammit! But he should be fine now.

"LORD DEATH! SHOW YOURSELF NOW!" I shouted with BlackStar and Tsubaki by my sides. I want to know if he's dealing with a dangerous person, so that we could help.

"Maka? BlackStar? Tsubaki? What are you doing here?!" I then heard. It was Lord Death's voice and I stopped. I looked at Lord Death standing in front of a suspicious room. I narrowed my eyes and took forced steps forward, together with BlackStar and Tsubaki.

"No, what are YOU doing DOWN HERE?!" I snapped. Lord Death backed but didn't let the glare leave that door.

"Stuff that doesn't CONSIDER you!" He then snapped back. He seemed to be uncomfortably stressed over something.

"No but suspicion and curiousity is other things!" BlackStar said loudly.

"Suspicion?" He asked. I then glared at the door and I had no choice but to kick it. Lord Death, without no one of us notecing, grabbed my footwrist and sighed.

"Maka.. I know I involve many things together with you guys, but sorry. This thing is not to be looked at right now," Lord Death said with a hint of irritation in his voice. He pushed my leg back and I caught my balance. I then saw Lord Death actually swallow as if he was scared. Impossible, I thought. But then just gave up and decided to wait.

We all three then walked away soundly again, chit-chatting of what could be inside of that darn room. I think It's the guy Lord Death was carrying.

Kid's P.o.v

I still sat curled in the corner of the pit-black room. He toutched it, I thought. And I had one job. Gosh, Kid, YOU LOOSER! I thought again. No matter how hard I tried to forget it, Lord Death popped up in my head and I felt like I wasn't sure to trust him or not.

Soon the door started to shake and it started me. I looked at the door for some time then only thought that it was Lord Death who tried to get me to look up. But it did sound like a kick..

I shrugged then decided to not sit and hold my photoframe, statue and CD and look into the wall. I sat at the bed, and waited for Lord Death to open. He went in and my glare darkened once again. He was panting... But I didn't care. I waited fo him to talk, but he just stood towards the door panting.

"The two other questions was.." He got out. My glare calmed and I decided to listen.

"How strong are you? And the other will I ask after some time.." He said. My eyes widen slightly and I thought:

after some time?

"How strong I am?" I asked. He nodded and seemed to have stopped panting. I sighed and got off the bed.

"Does this answer it?" I asked and then pointed my flat hand side in front of me and Lord Death waited. Then he started to chuckle and I grinned evilly.

"Is this a Joke?" Lord Death asked. I sowly and as creepy as I could shaked my head to the sides. soon Lod Death flew above the ground and through the wall. I sighed and looked at my hand, then back on the wall where Lord Death flew through.

"I see that my power hasen't lacked off... But I thought that I would be weak by now.. Eh. You alright?" I asked aloud. I heard a groan then a wall piece was lifted off. I smiled.

"So you are pretty strong eh?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed.

"Lord Death," I then asked seriously. He looked at me all frozen.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Why? I should be dead by now.. Since we both are shinigami's.." I said. Ther was no sound heard after that.

"You're still young," He said. And that was all before Lord Death used some kind of magic to undo what happened. It got me in awe. But I then sighed.

"The other question?" I asked. Lord Death reacted and I was sure that he was smiling under his mask. It made me uncomfortable. Even though I'm like another person when I'm allowed to use my magic witch was A LOOOOONG time ago, I am still myself after it. And me want to know the question.

"Would you want to join this academy?"

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW! Short chapter. But it felt right to pause the story there. Let's see what Kid says about Lord Death's offer. :3 **

**Next time I will try to write more.**

**~RandomzFanfictions~**


End file.
